A Commission
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: After Puppeteer, Chat really wanted those dolls. So he asks Marinette to make them. Could it lead to something more? Who knows... FLUFF! But not the sappy kind. Plagg would be proud.


Hey everyone! Still working out some kinks in the next chapter of 'How many lefts?', along with a few other fic ideas. This one was short and sweet so I did it fast just now. Just a thought I had after rewatching Puppeteer and watching an AMV/Animatic (look up miraculous without love on youtube, it's cute). Enjoy!

Oh, I don't own Miraculous. If I did,MariChat would be canon. XD

* * *

 _ **A Commission**_

Marinette just stared back at the love of her life, caught between two different forms of glee and unending nerves. "What?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear. He'd die of embarrassment if anyone in the class heard. If the press ever caught wind, his father would flip on him too. This had to remain on the downlow, no matter what.

"It's just," he tried again, making his request as clear as possible, "I saw on the Ladyblog you made dolls of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and though Puppeteer used them against them, I thought they were cute. They'd be amazing gifts for someone I know and I was hoping you could... maybe… make some for me?"

He smiled sheepishly, hiding his real reason as much as possible. He really wanted that Ladybug doll to cuddle at night, and during the day Chat Noir could keep her company and maybe get a few kisses in. He was his own friend, most of the time. Especially in this case.

On second thought, maybe he should ask for two sets: one for him and another for Chloe. Chloe would love them too, but she'd never ask Marinette for anything directly, no matter how much she wanted it.

"I'll pay you for them of course," Adrien hastily added, making it clear this wasn't just a favor from a friend. "Between materials and labor for two custom made dolls… does two-hundred sound right?"

"T… Two… hundred?" The girl's eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"Too small?" How much did you pay for custom dolls?

Marinette shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, beginning to panic. "No no NO! It's… it's not too small at all! It's just -"

Adrien grinned. "Great. So, will you do it?"

He leaned in, super excited at the idea of getting a custom made Ladybug doll. And once he figured out what her perfume was, he could even spray it and really feel at home cuddling his Lady. The Chat Noir doll just had to feed Plagg once or twice and he'd be purrfect too. Hopefully, his kwami wouldn't turn his doppelganger into a scratching post.

Slowly, a very red Marinette nodded. His smile got even brighter, elated. "Alright! Take your time making it, okay? I bet you're super busy with other commissions, so worry about those first. When do you want payment?"

"Auhmmm..."

* * *

"Um… Adrien?"

Adrien looked up from his locker at his name, a smile coming to his face the second he saw Marinette. She seemed nervous, even looking around as if someone was watching her. Well, considering she was talking to him, and he was followed all the freakin' time if he wasn't in costume – another reason to love the costume more than the modeling – he really couldn't say she was wrong to be nervous. "Oh! Hey Marinette! What's up?"

She looked up to him after a moment and then brought up the gift bag she was holding the entire time to eye level. "I… I finished your commission."

Stunned, Adrien immediately took the bag and looked inside. "Already? But I only paid you a few days ago!"

Sure enough, lying at the bottom of the bag were two stuffed superhero dolls, and they looked even better than the ones he saw when they were fighting Puppeteer. There was even a small bag of baked goods from her parents' bakery, and his mouth was already watering at the thought of having the forbidden pastries. Between the cookies and the dolls, he was going to have a field day smuggling them under Nathalie's nose.

Marinette shifted uneasily before him, smiling and a little nervous. She really shouldn't feel so uncomfortable around him. "I… I didn't have any other commissions… so I… I just had to get the materials… and get to work on it."

"They look amazing." They really did, like a skilled pro made them instead of an amateur dreaming designer. They weren't made out of felt this time, but a sturdier material with a plush feel. And this was without touching them. "You did a great job, Marinette."

"It… It was nothing." Her blushing smile became wider, likely eating up his compliments.

"It's not nothing. This is quality work." Adrien remembered something she said earlier and looked up in confusion. "So… no one else asked you to make anything lately?"

She shrugged, trying to pass it off. "I'm just a beginner. Not a pro like your father. I don't really get commissions."

"But you made Jagged Stone's glasses and album cover. You made these." He would have taken out one of the dolls to prove it, but he had to be careful of eyes on him. "You even won my father's contest. Why aren't you getting more commissions? You're amazing!"

"W… well…" She continued to look away, getting more and more anxious by the second. It was adorable, but also irritating. Why was she like this only with him? And only when they were in person? Marinette got better lately, but apparently asking for a couple dolls was putting her back to square one. "I'm… I'm not really out there… you know? Not a lot of people know I can make them things."

"So… you don't have a marketing plan." That actually made a lot of sense. "Okay."

"Okay?" She looked at him tentatively, looking even more adorable than before. They really needed to get over this hurtle.

"Okay." Carefully he put the bag and the dolls in his locker, making up his mind. He would have to come back to school as Chat Noir to get them home without being caught, but that was for later. First, he had to get his very talented friend out of obscurity and into the field, and he was pretty sure he knew how. Grinning to himself, he closed his locker and turned back to her. The blush was leaving her face, confusion growing in its place. It was always fun watching her crazy expressions. And it was about become even funnier. "Come on."

"WhaAAAA! Adrien!"

Within the blink of an eye, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her over to where he was sure to find Alya and Nino. Maybe he should get her to talk to Max too. Yeah, definitely Max. His programming skills would be perfect for this. "It's time to get you out there, Marinette. And it's a little easier these days than when my father started his company."

"What?"

He winked playfully at her. "You don't need a loan or a million connections to get a hit line started. You just need a website and a recommendation from a few people on twitter."

All the color drained from her face.

"What?"

Adrien just laughed.

* * *

"Claws in."

Plagg gladly dropped the transformation, diving straight into the pillow he claimed a long time ago as his bed. "Pfaw… All of this for a couple dolls…"

"Not just a couple dolls, Plagg." Adrien took the replica of his lady love out of the bag for the second time tonight and started spinning around the room with her before flopping backward onto his bed. He still couldn't believe it. Not only were they the best quality dolls a person could find made by one of his closest friends, but Ladybug smelled like _Ladybug_! How had Marinette managed to make her smell the same? It was a total mystery, but he was happy about it. "Just the best Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls in all of Paris!"

"Whatever. Gimme cheese already." Typical Plagg.

Adrien laughed, looking up at his little Lady for a little while longer before putting her down and getting up to grab the Chat Noir doll. It also smelled like Ladybug at the moment, but give it a few feedings with Plagg and that would change. Goofing around, he made his mini-me take a small wheel from the mini-fridge stash and carried it over to his whining kwami. Opening the package, he set both the doll and cheese down with a grin. Plagg immediately dived at the offering and started going nuts. "Like your new friend now?"

The kitty looked up at him briefly with a small grin. "If this is how I'll get more Camembert, then yes I do."

The teen laughed again, too over the moon to care about stinky cheese. Soon both Ladybug and Chat Noir would be just like their counterparts. And so long as Hawkmoth didn't make another Puppeteer or started practicing voodoo with them, there really wouldn't be a problem. Not that Hawkmoth would ever learn he got these dolls for himself. Nope, these were going to be a secret even from Nino.

Course the minute Marinette's online shop was open for business, he was ordering another set. She was going to be a brilliant designer, and she did not have to wait until college to get started. He was going to be her first official commission no matter what.

And hey! If every one of her commissions came with a small bag of cookies, even better! Adrien grabbed the bag and went back to his bed, snuggling up to Ladybug as he opened it. He took one bite of one cookie before realization hit him like a hammer.

The cookie smelled like Ladybug too.

"No freakin' way…"

 _ **END**_

* * *

A/N: How much does a custom doll cost? I haven't looked it up in a while, but I want one.

Not a reveal fic or anything, just Adrien getting his new favorite toy at home. And to make it fair, he got a Chat doll too. Plagg gets to play with Chat any way he likes, but when they're not home, Adrien can imagine the two toys making out or having adventures (you know he's making those action figures kiss). Hopefully his dad won't find them. Little Lady and Mini-Me are free for anyone to use, not like I could stop you anyway.

Does Marinette have her own website for her designs or merch? Dunno. either way, I really think Adrien would want those dolls later. Hope you liked! check out my other fics or Deviantart page (same name) for more Chat fun!

Poll on profile for 'How many lefts?' and I love comments.


End file.
